forever_young_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
1x30
It all ends here. The season finale of Forever Young. ---- Rachie's POV Today is the day, we find out about the Chosen Ones. The day where some may die, and some may live. This is the day when the Chosen One is born once again. ---- Eleanor gathers Izzy and her things to her secret lair where Bree and Stephanie were, "Don't Worry, Izzy...You'll be fine." she says. "Is this the one?" Bree steps closer to Eleanor, "Yes. Now where is the Acolyte?" Eleanor glances at Izzy, who is pale and passed out on the bed. "Right over there, It's yours. Take it." Bree smiled. "I can't trust you. Stephanie darling, Bring it here." Eleanor smiles evilly as Stephanie inches towards the acolyte table. "Faster." Eleanor claps her hands. "Alright Alright..." Stephanie grabs the acolyte and hands it to Eleanor. ---- Bianca and Michael are currently in the secret safe, It leads to an eery dark place. "...Michael, I'm scared.." Bianca clenges to Michael, "Come on Bianca...We have to do this, for Sibuna." Michael looks at Bianca. "Fine...Lets keep going-" Bianca stops in the middle of her sentence and catches a glance at the wall, hearing voices. "Okay, Now give us Izzy." Bianca hears, "...Did you hear that?" Bianca looks at Michael, "No..." He answers. "Shut up and listen..." Bianca hits Michael and then a silence is made in the safe. "You promise to make Izzy the Chosen One?" Eleanor's voice is heard. "....Izzy, the Chosen One?" Michael looks at Bianca, "Whoever that was said 'to make '''Izzy the Chosen One, That doesn't mean she is the Chosen One. I smell a unfortunate deal. Time to text the others." Bianca pulls out her phone and texts Sibuna as Michael does the same. ---- Rachie,Marie,and Drew pull out their phones. "Just got a text, from Bianca saying they can overhear someone talking about making Izzy the Chosen One." Marie says, "....Izzy's the Chosen One??" Drew questions. "No. Whoever said that is making a deal with someone about turning Izzy into the Chosen One..But the question is...Which Chosen One would Izzy be???" Rachie says. ---- "Theresa, Let's go find Izzy." Abby,Bethany,and Theresa walk to the front desk in the hospital, "Hello, We're friends of Elizabeth Pinkney, May we visit her?" Theresa says. "Elizabeth Pinkney is no longer a patient here." The nurse says. "Excuse me??" The nurse at the front desk told her Izzy was no longer there and that she had been missing since yesterday. Theresa and Bethany are puzzled and start asking questions but the nurse claims she can't give out any information. Theresa then wonders if Sibuna somehow found out about Izzy and The Mask. ---- "Oh Eleanor...So Intimidating for others but honey...You can't scare me. Just because I'm ordered to stay away from you doesn't mean I can recon your ass when I want to." Bree pulls out a knife on Eleanor, "You think I'm intimidating? Bree, I'm actually trying to help you." Eleanor fixes her hair, "And you talk about trust?" Bree pulls the knife away. "Listen, I would like to watch you make Izzy the Chosen One, How long will it take? What will you do?" Eleanor groans. "...Maybe an hour, I'm not great at this but If I was an expert, Many Evil Chosen Ones would be in this lair." Bree leads Eleanor and Stephanie to a time machine. "Uh..What is this?" Eleanor looks at Bree, "It's a time machine DUH..." Bree opens the time machine, "So they are real..." Eleanor mumbles, "Shut up and get in here with me and Stephanie. We're going to Izzy's Doppelganger." Bree pulls Eleanor and Stephanie in the time machine. Michael and Bianca hear nothing but silence once Eleanor and Bree are gone. "Okay, It's just you and me Michael, Let's go inspect." Bianca slides down the safe and enters the Bree Lair with Michael. "Woah....Haven't we been here before?" Michael says. "Yeah....Does Bree even know you're alive?" Bianca walks around the chemical table and Michael pulls a cover off the bed where Izzy is sleeping. "Bianca...Look...." Michael points at Izzy. "O.o Izzy? She was here??" Bianca runs to Michael and Izzy. "Yeah...She's breathing but she's out of it..." Michael checks for a pulse. "....She looks like she's been drugged..." Bianca looks at an IV in her arm, "...Let's take her before someone crazy does something to her." Michael picks Izzy up, fireman style, and climbs up the safe with Bianca. As Michael and Bianca along with Izzy, climb up the safe, Rachie,Marie,and Drew wait impatiently. "We're hereeeeeeeeeeeee" Bianca falls onto the floor, "FINALLY" Rachie and Marie say. "With someone else..." Michael pulls out Izzy. "....Izzy...What was she doing down there, Isn't she supposed to be in the hospital..." Marie says. "Yeah, But it seems like someone exited her out the hospital." Michael holds Izzy. "Ugh, Things are not going like I planned -.-." Rachie complains. "Rachel, Stop whining. We have to stop thinking about ourselves and at least....help Izzy..." Marie looks at Izzy. ---- -In the time machine- "Okay, When we get to Izzy's Ancestor Doppelganger, We must hold hands so we don't get erased in time." Bree looks at Eleanor and Stephanie. "Uhm...I'm scared..." Stephanie says as the time machine begins to take off. -15 Minutes later, The three arrive to Izzy's Ancestor Doppelganger- "Hello, Are you Izzy's ancestor....?" Eleanor walks up to the lady, "Excuse me?....Who's Izzy?" The lady says. Bree grabs Eleanor and says, "-.- She's not supposed to know who Izzy is, smart one." sarcastically. ---- "I still don't get why this is a good idea, I mean....You guys do understand that she's the traitor....?" Rachie said. "Well, Her flaws finally begin to come out" Michael muttered under his breath. "Excuse me?" Rachie demanded, turning to look at him. "''Nothing." he quickly dismissed. “No, say whatever it is you wanted to say. Be a man and say it to my face.” Michael clenched his jaw so a muscle twitched. He stood and looked down at her. “I said Your flaws are finally beginning to come out. You walk around like you're some mighty good little princess hoping to change everything so life at Hogwarts would be like a Fairy Tale.Guess what, Rachel, ''You're just like us. You share the same percent of humanity like us, so don't fight it!” he let out a breath and looked at them all. "I...I....I do not walk around like a princess! I'm just helping everyone so everything can be normal!!" she said defensively, Bianca and Drew scoffed. "And What ''exactly ''do you mean my ''flaws ''are you insinuating that I'm a good little angel???" Rachie's cheeks were puffing out like a blowfish, easily looking what most would say "angry". "Oh My God, I think she's got it! Wanna cookie?" Michael rolled his eyes. "Can someone shut them up...." Izzy mumbled in her awakening, "....You're awake?" Drew and Marie looked at Izzy. "Yes. I practically heard the whole argument. And Rachie, Yes, You walk around like you're a princess and I thought Theresa was some type of perfectionest." Michael bends down and lets Izzy slide off his back. She mouths her words "Thanks". "Ugh, I knew we shouldn't have taken you along with us." Rachie rolled her eyes and walked off. Drew shrugged and looked at Marie, "I'll go after her..." Marie mumbled and runs away. A wave of silence fell over the remaining four, "Are we just going to wait until Sam and Carly come back or should we walk on???" Izzy breaking the silence, Izzy always referred Rachie and Marie's friendship as Sam and Carly's friendship from iCarly.Only because the two were similar to the girls. "....Rachie knows where we're going but..." Drew sounded unsure and scratched the back of his neck. "LOOK, WE CAN DIE TONIGHT, CAN WE JUST GET ALONG WITH THE PROCESS?!?I'M SURE THEY WILL BE BACK." Izzy says, Startling Bianca. "...She's right...." Bianca waves her flashlight and fastens her pace. "Fine...Let's go.." Drew and the three walked along. ---- "Goddammit Rachel where are you." Marie was walking into a cold area, Cold enough to freeze her temples. "Said my name?" Marie hears a voice behind her, She turns around and glances at Rachie. "Finally, Come on, the others asked me to find you and now I found you. Can we go before I die of literal brain freeze??" ''Calm down Rachel, It's just Marie talking, Just step out of this phase or whatever and leave with Marie. ''Rachie felt trapped, Frozen, like her feet were stuck to the ground. She was perfectly normal since she had energy to walk and sneak with mischief around the campus. What was wrong now? "You okay there?" Marie asked, a tone of concern flashing. "Uh huh..." All Rachie managed to get out, Suddenly her legs gave out, Falling to the floor. "Rachel??" Marie ran to Rachie and held her. ---- Abby took the elevator down to the lobby and saw Nakiyah waiting with Arjun and Corrin. “What time did you get here? If you answered your phone I wouldn't be confused at all,” Abby said as she walked over to Nakiyah. Nakiyah noticed the worry in Abby's voice. "Sorry...I was busy studying with Arjun..." She glanced at him as he played with the yo-yo. Abby grabbed Nakiyah by the elbow and dragged her to a corner, "Ow! What was that for?" Nakiyah said. "We need to talk." "You have asked..." ---- "Look. Bree, I don't have much time. I would like to go back home in a hurry, Now make it snappy." Eleanor's cheeks puffed out like a blowfish. "Alright Alright, Don't get your panties in a twist." Bree walked to the Anscestor. "Hello. We need help." Bree asked politely. "With?" The Anscestor replied. "We need you to tell us something that happens in the year: February 23rd, 2014. The Night." Bree asked. "Ahh...The Day of The Chosen One" The Anscestor leads Eleanor,Stephanie, and Bree to a familar place. Gatsby's Alchemy. "Woah...This Place is such a Beauty." Stephanie looked around the place, Gatsby's Alchemy looked much beautiful than it is today. The pink pastel walls filling up a Fantasy scent of the room, Elite paintings covered the walls and the smell of fresh made jelly came into the air sometimes. "Thank you." The Anscestor pointed at chairs for Eleanor,Bree,and Stephanie to sit in. The Ancestor waves her hand over the crystal ball and a vision appears. "You need help with finding the Chosen One?" The Ancestor looks at the three. "Yes" They answer in Unison. "The Chosen One is....B- There's two Chosen Ones?" The Ancestor says in Confusion. "Uh...Yes..." Bree says. "Hmm....This is wrong. The Elated Chosen One's Ancestors are Witches while the evil Chosen One's Ancestors are Shadowhunters. The Casters and The Frays, related?" The Ancestor mumbles. "Excuse me?" Eleanor says "The Casters and The Frays are your chosen one." ---- ''Everyone's Conscience You feel deep down the ground something moving, pounding. The pounding gets stronger. You know it is an earthquake and you stop everything you are doing and just stay still, concentrated, feeling the ground, hoping it stops pounding. It doesn't, it gets stronger. You see objects moving around you, anything that is hanging starts shaking. Now you feel panic, you look around, you don't know if you should get out of the building or go under a table. The building starts shaking, you can hear the walls shrieking, you wonder if the building will fall apart and bury you alive. You get up, feeling you should run , flee, find a safe place. You open your arms, trying not to lose balance, looking for support on walls and desks. You wonder if something may fall over your head, so you try to protect your head with your arms while ducking and running, trying to find a safe place. You wonder if this is the big one, you wonder if your time has come. You stop at the wall of the room. And the pounding on the ground gets weaker and weaker. Except for the pounding of your heart. Rubble from the ceiling begins to fall as everyone screams for mercy, What is this? Everyone thought. It was the Earthquake of The Moon. The first two Chosen Ones who are related. The walls tear apart and the ceiling collasps. Goodbye Earth ''Everyone thought. Is it really goodbye? A Blue beam opens from the sky and collects all the souls around England. Is this really goodbye? ''Do something. Do something. Bianca begins to feel a rush in her body. An eery feeling in her soul. She opens her eyes, wide and clear and realizes she's in heaven, Something tells her to come forward. Come forward child. Forward. Bianca walks forward. "Y-Yes?" Bianca says, a nervous wreck. "The Necklace of the Chosen One. If you choose the light all the darkness in your family will die. Choose dark and all the light in your family will die." A Man says. "Huh?" Bianca says in confusion. "What if I'm both?" "Then only one person you love, will die." "....Is there a way to change this?" Bianca asks. "From The Book Of Isis, You may trade a life for death and death for life." "Elated and Evil it is." The man hands Bianca the Necklace of The Chosen One and The Book Of Isis. "Put the necklace on so we can go on with our lives!" Someone behind Bianca says. She turns around and notices the tall figure with blonde hair, Michael who was in a white suit. "...But...You're going to die..." Bianca says in a tone of fright and turning to the man. "Trade death for life." The man says. "The life of Jennifer Wilde trading for the death of Michael Duell." ---- ''Part two will be in the beginning of Season 2. '' Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Episodes Of Season One Category:Forever Young